


Four is Perfection

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Vince need out of Cali for awhile and end up in Miami, racing and working for one Carter Verone.  That’s where they meet Carter’s lover, Brian, and find themselves caught in a bizarre love triangle… square… whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four is Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this in one day. Except that one day was March 2013. Seriously, I had to look at when I created the doc. I literally pounded everything but the sex out in one day and then never touched it again until a couple weeks ago. About time, right?
> 
> The title is a play on the phrase “two’s company, three’s a crowd.” Thank you Omi for the idea!

Dom wanted Brian the moment he saw him.  Standing outside in the gardens at Verone’s compound, the blonde was leaning casually against the railing of the steps.  He was wearing a pair of dark blue designer jeans and a silver silk shirt, left completely unbuttoned to billow in the breeze.  His golden curls were as bright as his smile, which seemed to be directed straight at Dom before it turned to Vince as well.

Vince, yeah, he was gone too.  Dom could tell from the hitch in his breath, the way two of his fingers hooked into Dom’s front jean pocket.  Vince shifted in closer, their bodies brushing against each other.  Nothing of note to anyone looking at them but the pair themselves knew each other’s silent cues.

They wanted the blonde bombshell.  Period.

However they weren’t stupid.  They knew the man belonged to Carter Verone.  If the brunette dressed in his business best was aware of their open staring- or even cared- then Verone didn’t say a word.  He simply told all the racers present what their task was and turned to walk away, an arm slipping easily around Brian's waist.

Of course, Dom and Vince won the challenge easily.  They were the best racers in Miami and everyone knew it.  When the Street King and Hothead showed up, they may as well have handed the money over and saved themselves the embarrassment.  Though, it never did work that way.

After returning to the mansion with package in hand, Verone disappeared inside while Brian led them to a table poolside.  They stared at the blonde, lounging back into the chair across from them.  “I’m impressed,” Brian mentioned.  “Takes a lot to do that.”

“Would imagine so,” Vince couldn’t help but snark, “what with living in the lap of luxury and all.”  Dom stomped on the brunette’s foot with a heavy boot, scowling at him.  

Brian, however, was laughing.  “I guess that would be true,” he remarked, picking up a strawberry from the platter in front of them.  “Carter does like to spoil me.” He shifted in the chair, hooking his leg across the arm, leaning back to enjoy the berry.

Dom’s eyes followed Brian’s jawline to the curve of his neck, licking his lips subconsciously.  Vince shifted beside him, clearly growing uncomfortable.  “Don’t fidget,” Dom muttered, receiving a glare in return.  Grabbing Dom’s wrist, Vince forced his hand to his jean covered groin and Dom instantly felt the issue.  Not like he wasn’t sharing in the man’s problems.

Looking back to the blonde, Dom could see the amused expression there.  Those deep ocean eyes glinted mischievously.  Brian was an enigma of good looks and sex appeal.  So, what was a guy like that doing in a drug kingpin’s home?

“You’re wondering what I’m doing with someone like Carter,” he spoke smoothly.  “Aren’t you?”  Those blue eyes continued to sparkle, almost as though they could see everything.  There was a wisdom there well beyond his years.

“I might’ve been,” Dom replied in his deep gravel.

Brian grinned, his reply falling easily off the tongue.  “Simple.  I love him.  And he loves me too.  Always has... even when he didn’t know it yet.”  There was the hint of laughter to his voice at the end, as though remembering a private joke, and he reached for another strawberry.

“Yeah?” Vince asked, shifting again in discomfort.

The blonde made delicious sounds as he bit into the strawberry, which went straight to Dom’s already hard dick.  If Brian was aware of their struggles- and he was pretty certain the guy was with that expression on his face- then he was kind enough not to say anything.  Rather, he continued his explanation.

“Yeah, see, we met when one of his drivers and I got into a fender bender.  And by that I mean I totalled my car after clipping the Navigator and smashing into a telephone pole.”  Dom huffed and Brian chuckled.  “I have the bad habit of racing other people in traffic, and that particular day was not one of my better ones.  I blame the other asshole though.  He slammed my bumper and sent me towards the SUV in the first place.  It was luck that I only clipped the thing.”

He snagged another berry.  “Carter was pissed, up ‘til the point I got out of the car bleeding.”  He snickered again.  “You should have seen him.  He was like a mother hen.  Not that that’s ever changed.  Brought me to the ER, made sure I was fixed up, bought me a new car...  All before the first date.”  He smirked.  “Yup, he was long gone from the very beginning.”

“So... you’re a racer?” Vince prodded.  Dom facepalmed.  Of course that would be what Vince picked out of that whole thing.  “Shouldn’t we have seen you out there?”  It was a valid question, but they had only been in Miami for a couple months so it would be possible to miss someone in the scene- though missing a guy like Brian seemed highly unlikely.

“Was.”  Brian shrugged.  “I suppose I still am, but it’s been six months since I lost my last car and Carter- for once- seems content to put his foot down about something.  But when my shoulder’s fully healed he won’t be able to resist anymore.”  There was a confident, knowing smile on his face.

“Last car?” Dom inquired curiously.

“Evo 7,” Brian answered proudly.  “God, she was gorgeous.”  He frowned then, the first time they’d seen him without a grin.  It wasn’t a look that suited him at all.  “During a drag a truck came barreling out of an alleyway, flipped my car at least three or four times.  Messed up my shoulder pretty bad.  At least it’s not in a sling anymore.  That was driving me nuts.”

Dom smiled at that.  Just speaking to the man this long, he could picture how torturous it must have been for him to sit still.  Brian perked up a little, looking between them.  “Can I look at your guys’ cars when we’re done?”

Vince nodded.  “Sure, Buster,” he replied.

Brian beamed at that, hitting something deep inside Dom.  And if he was any judge- which he was- he could see it had touched Vince as well.

Their discussion was cut short by Verone making an appearance, having lost the jacket and the top few buttons of his shirt left open.  He sat at the head of the table, smiling at the blonde.  He reached over and laid a hand on Brian’s shin, the man’s leg still flung over the arm of the chair.  “Everything check out, hun?”

Verone smirked.  “Of course Angel.  Seems our two friends here are clean.  Dirty, but clean.”

Dom shrugged nonchalantly.  He never claimed to be a saint.  He and Vince both had rap sheets, though nothing extremely major.  Except perhaps that one assault charge Vince picked up for beating on a guy who’d been coming onto Dom.  Granted, that was back in his more wild days, fresh outta high school.

Carter had the manila envelope in his hand they had brought him.  Both were curious as to what was so important.  They never suspected it would be a cigar, lighter, and cutter.  Vince snorted.  “We did all that for a damn _cigar_?”

“No, you did that for a job.”  Carter smirked, leaning back in his chair with the lit cigar in his mouth.  He shifted a bit so he was able to keep a hand on Brian’s leg.  “Do you honestly think I’d let someone impound my car?  The boat yard’s mine.”

“Still...” Dom ventured.  “Seems an odd thing to get.”

Verone shrugged.  “Ask Brian.  It was all his idea.”

The blonde had his tongue stuck out slightly, biting down on it.  Brian reached over and snagged the envelope, looking into it with his brows furrowed.  “There’s supposed to be- ah, there it is!”  He pulled out a small slip of paper folded in half, handing it to the other man.

Carter tilted his head, opening it.  As he read whatever was on it, a soft smile spread on his face.  He set the paper down before leaning over to place a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.  “Love you too Angel.”

Dom could read the note upside down: _“No matter the odds, I’m forever with you.  Always yours.  I love you.  Brian.”_

The note seemed to mellow Verone and he relaxed a bit more into his chair then.  Carter looked back at the pair, studying them a moment.  Finally he said, “You obviously know what it is I do.”  They nodded.  “I need drivers that can carry sensitive packages.  Take them where I say, when I say, no questions asked.  Can you do that?”

The pair were not stupid.  They knew that what they carried would be highly illegal- most likely drugs and dirty money.  With the pay that it promised though, and knowing their own honed abilities at dodging police, it was well worth the risk.

Dom nodded.  “We can do that.”

“When do we start?” Vince inquired, draping an arm casually over the back of his chair, attempting to relax after his earlier issues.

Carter grinned, an expression that would make a shark proud.  “Why don’t you come to the club tonight.  We’ll get to know each other better.”

“Pearl at midnight?” Brian suggested, leg starting to bob up and down in either boredom or anxiousness- Dom couldn’t decide.

“Alright,” Vince replied, both of them catching the dismissal.  As they got up, Verone stood as well and they shook hands.

When they started to walk away, they heard Brian coming after them.  “You said I could see the cars, remember?”

“Yeah, come on,” Dom motioned.

Brian looked over his shoulder at the drug lord.  “I’ll be in the back,” he mentioned.  Carter just smiled softly and nodded.  

The blonde grinned from ear to ear when he saw the cars.  “Gorgeous!” he mentioned.  The pair just traded a knowing look before spending the next half hour showing Brian their cars.  They were surprised by how much he knew, clearly not being your typical weekend racer.

As Brian went back to the mansion, Vince looked across the hood at Dom.  “I need laid so bad right now.”

Dom gave a short laugh.  “Join the club.”

They had never bothered putting a label on their relationship.  Neither was tying the other down.  They were free to see who they wanted, when they wanted, so long as they were safe about the whole thing.  They simply helped each other with their needs- whether that be sexual, or simply having a companion, it didn’t much matter to them.

The scruffy brunette smirked.  “Last one home bottoms.”

Oh, it was on then...

* * *

Walking into Pearl that night, the pair looked around at all the people there, writhing against each other on the dance floor.  “Lots of potential,” Vince spoke, smirking.

“Didn’t get enough earlier?” Dom inquired, giving the other man a cheeky grin.

“Shut up,” he grunted, shoving their shoulders together.

They didn’t notice Brian snaking his way through the crowd until he appeared in front of them, grinning brightly.  “Hey!  You guys made it!”  He motioned for them to follow to the bar and they each took a seat on either side of him.  “Whatever you guys want.  It’s on the house.”

“Thanks,” Dom replied as Vince ordered them both Coronas.  “So, where’s Verone?”

Brian jerked his chin, drawing their attention across the bar to what could only be the VIP section.  Carter was standing there, glass in hand.  He held up his free hand, Brian waving back.  When the drug lord turned away, Brian immediately returned his attention to them.

“Whadda you think?” he inquired, swirling his finger in the air to indicate the club.  “Not my favorite, personally.  But Carter loves it.”

“Not my usual speed,” Vince agreed, taking a drink of the beer that had just been set in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s a bit... high end,” Dom added.

Brian smirked.  “Hence why Carter likes it.  He always likes the best.”

“That why he’s got you?”  The question slipped from Dom’s lips before he had a chance to filter himself.

The blonde didn’t seem offended though.  In fact, he laughed.  “Exactly.”  Brian winked, pushing away from the bar.  “Come on,” he encouraged, leading the way to the VIP area.

“Corazon,” Carter greeted, pressing a loving kiss to Brian’s lips.  He looked over at the pair of racers that followed.  “Hope you’re both enjoying yourselves.”

“It’s a nice place,” Dom assured, toasting the man with his Corona.  Vince hummed in agreement, eyes straying to Brian as the blonde slinked over to one of the couches, sprawling gracefully on it.

Carter didn’t miss the wandering gaze and stepped up in front of Vince, grabbing his attention.  The grey eyes that met his were intense and unreadable, immediately putting Vince on alert.  “He’s beautiful,” Carter spoke evenly, “isn’t he?”

It was Dom that answered however.  “He’s gorgeous.”

Carter’s eyes flicked to him and the corner of his lips quirked upward.  “That he is.”  He looked Dom over carefully before doing the same to Vince.  The pair wouldn’t have called it appraising per say, but it was certainly something that showed a level of interest.  “Come with me.”

Brian protested, “But we just got here.”

“You’ll enjoy this,” Carter promised, bending over to place a kiss on his lips before helping him up and directing him behind the VIP area.  Vince and Dom followed curiously, being led down a back hall and into a private room.

“Have a seat,” Carter offered, gesturing to one of the couches.  He himself took a seat on the other, Brian placing himself in his lap.

“What are you up to?” Brian inquired, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Patience Angel,” he murmured in return, brushing the back of his fingers across Brian’s cheek.  The moment of tenderness was broken as he looked over at the drivers sitting across from them.  He asked Brian to grab him a cigar from the box on the coffee table before getting to the point of why they were there, “You want him?”

Vince blinked.  “Excuse me?”

“Babe?”  Brian looked at Carter curiously as he offered the cigar.  He struck the lighter, holding it for his lover to light the cigar before flicking it closed.

Carter’s grin was sly, eyes not straying from the pair.  “You can have him,” he continued, hand trailing down the blonde’s arm.  “See, Brian wants the both of you.  And what Bri wants, he gets.”

Brian’s smile lit up his face as he realized what his partner’s game was.  “Really?”  Carter nodded and the blonde kissed him soundly.  “Thank you.”

“Enjoy,” he replied, tapping Brian’s rear as he stood.  Carter shifted, legs spreading and adopting a more relaxed stance.  He took a puff on his cigar, watching as his lover proceeded to entice the pair of men.

“Well?” Brian asked with faux innocence.  “Care to play?”

Vince was off the couch before he’d even finished, backing Brian up against the nearest wall.  Dom followed close behind, both men unleashed like caged beasts upon their prey.

Dom kissed Brian fiercely while Vince practically attacked the blonde’s neck.  Not bothering to be shy, Dom worked at Brian’s pants while Vince’s fingers dug into Brian’s curls.  “Fuck,” Brian hissed, attempting to move his head and watch where Dom had sunk to his knees.  Vince’s teeth still working the skin of his neck wouldn’t allow for it, nor would those fingers that tugged his head back in a demand for better access.

Nosing at Brian’s clothed erection, Dom smirked at the whine it caused, Brian moving his hips forward.  With an invitation like that, who was Dom to say no?  He made quick work of jeans and underwear, bringing them down around Brian’s thighs before diving straight for the prize.

Brian’s cries as his dick was practically swallowed whole were cut off by Vince’s mouth on his.  His tongue curled around Brian’s, drinking in each delicious moan and whimper.

All the while Carter watched them from the couch, adjusting himself in his pants a couple of times.  As beautiful as Brian was, he was even more so in the throes of passion.  It didn’t hurt that Carter found both of his new driver’s to be a rugged sort of handsome.  Their dominance and tightly coiled strength as they took Brian apart was absolutely stunning.

Brian was boneless once he’d come, right down Dom’s throat, leaning gracefully against Vince who pressed a kiss to his temple.  “That… was amazing,” Brian said, voice husky.  His eyes fluttered closed but he felt the smile against his lips when Dom kissed him softly.

“Can’t say I disagree,” he rumbled, graveled voice like a caress down Brian’s spine that made him shiver.

“I can,” Vince grumbled, erection grinding into Brian’s hip.

With a satisfied smirk, Brian flicked the button of Vince’s jeans open with one hand, slipping it down inside to take hold of the man.  He licked his lips at Vince’s deep groan, pressed back against the wall again as Vince leaned against him, forehead on Brian’s shoulder.

Of course he didn’t leave Dom out either, repeating the action with him.  Brian’s grin on grew, watching the pleasure cross Dom’s face.  He set a hand on the wall by Brian’s head, his other holding onto Vince with fingers digging into the man’s hip, head thrown back.

Brian considered himself damn good at sex, so he was satisfied that he was able to bring both men off fairly quickly.  He wiped their cum off on their pants, smirking at their twin looks of satisfaction.  He pressed a kiss to each of their jaws, murmuring a thanks before slinking between them and over to Carter.

Flopping down onto his stomach, Brian stretched out on the couch and pillowed his head on Carter’s lap.  By the lack of anything poking him, Brian smirked at the thought his lover had come in his pants- most likely untouched.  If that wasn’t an ego boost…

Brian practically purred as Carter combed fingers through his hair.  “Mmm, so good.”  He laid bonelessly on Carter, basking in the afterglow of good sex.

He barely paid attention to Carter’s not so subtle dismissal of the new drivers, telling them he’d be in touch soon about jobs.

* * *

The next time they saw Brian was a couple days later.  Carter had given the pair free reign in the compound and all the clubs, something they’d happily take full advantage of.  They parked their cars in the back of the house, wandering up the path to the pool.

When they cleared the privacy landscaping they spotted a very contented blonde floating in the pool on his back.  Upon hearing their approach Brian looked up, a bright grin on his face.  He waded towards the edge of the pool, propping his elbows up on the concrete.  

“Verone here?” Vince asked in curiosity.

Brian motioned towards the house.  “He’s in a meeting.  Why?  You need to see ‘im?”  His blue eyes sparkled a bit, hinting at the fact he knew better.

“Came to swim actually,” Dom answered.  “That alright?”

“Course.  I can always use the company.”

They were aware of Brian watching them as they stripped off their clothes, tossing them on a nearby chair, leaving them in just their swim trunks.  Not that either of them had anything to be ashamed of.  They were both extremely well built from their years working in garages.

Dom slipped into the pool, sighing as the cool water touched his skin.  Vince, on the other hand, took a running leap that resulted as a cannonball in the middle of the pool.  He came up, grinning impishly at Dom, who was complaining, but Brian was laughing heartily.

Swimming over to Vince, Brian threw his arms around the brunette’s neck.  “So where have you two been?”

Vince shrugged, trying to ignore what the simple touch did to him, the other night still fresh in his mind.  “Working.”

“Verone keeps us busy,” Dom added, wading over to them.

“I’m sure,” Brian replied.  “You’re the best he’s gotten in a long time.  Granted, my little test saw to that.  Couldn’t stand the last bastards he hired.”

“Not to your taste?” Dom teased.

He certainly wasn’t expecting Brian to lean in towards him, trading the same breath as he answered coyly, “Not at all.”  Without waiting for a reply, Brian pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss.  “Want you,” he declared, pulling away to lock eyes with Dom a moment before looking to Vince.  “Both of you.  Now.”

“Eh, I dunno ‘bout that Buster,” Vince hesitated.  Even after Brian kissed him as well, he still was unsure.  “Verone can come out any minute.”

Dom didn’t like the idea of being lynched either.  “I get the feelin’ he’s the jealous type.”  They’d heard enough about the drug lord on the streets to know he was capable of some scary things.

Brian only smiled.  “I don’t _need_ Carter’s permission.  He gives me whatever I want…  And right now, that’s you.”

Trading looks, Dom and Vince could see the desire plain as day on each other’s faces.  “Ah fuck it,” Dom answered, diving in to capture Brian’s lips in a bruising kiss, tongues tangling together and hand gripping his jaw tightly to tilt Brian’s head at the angle he wanted.

He spun Brian around suddenly, pushing him against the side of the pool.  The blonde reacted just as quickly, bracing his arms against the edge.  Dom’s hand pushed his back, Brian bending to his will.  He liked it a little rough from time to time and he knew the pair could give him that.

Carter, despite what people might believe, was typically a gentle and compassionate lover.  Not that Brian would ever complain.  The man said how much he loved Brian with every touch, every brush of lips, every hint of teeth and nails.  No, what Carter did was make love- borderline worship- and sometimes Brian craved something with a bit more heat.

Swim trunks shucked off, a large hand wrapped around his neck.  Brian felt fingers at his entrance.  He moaned deep in his throat, pushing back against Dom’s fingers.  “So good,” said man graveled out, voice even deeper if even possible.

“Agreed,” Vince rumbled, moving next to Brian.  He bent at the waist, draping himself partially over Brian and pressing kisses to the back of the blonde’s neck and the top of his spine.  His hand trailed down Brian’s back before his fingers joined Dom’s, one slipping in next to the one already there.

Oh they were going to have so much fun.  Vince and Dom took turns with their eager companion, all the while oblivious to where Carter was observing for most of it from the balcony of the master suite.

* * *

It was almost a full week before they all saw each again.  The racers handed over the two duffel bags they had hauled to the bodyguards, hesitating with what they were supposed to do then.  It was an awkward situation for them, which apparently Brian sensed.

Easy as you please, he walked right up to them, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans.  It immediately drew attention to his torso, fully visibly under the open silk shirt that it seemed Carter liked to dress him in.  Not that either of them could blame the man.  Brian was simply delicious looking, jeans slung low on his hips, in a tantalizing fashion.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder at Carter with a cheeky grin.  “Maybe they should come with us.”

Carter snickered, shaking his head as he put his cigar out.  “Pun intended?”

“Only if they wanted to,” Brian threw back with a laugh.  He looked to Dom and Vince, jerking his head for them to follow.  He took Carter’s offered hand, knowing that the racers were following in their wake without even having to check.

Dom and Vince traded a look when they ended upstairs in the master bedroom.  “Have a seat,” Carter ordered, nodding to the loveseat near the French doors to the balcony.  His smirk was practically animal.  “Wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

Lowering themselves to the sofa, they didn’t bother to hide their confusion.  Of course they didn’t have to wonder just what Brian and Carter were up to this time when they started stripping each other out of their clothes.

“Oh I am so happy with this job,” Vince mentioned, settling back and splaying his legs.  Dom grunted in agreement, copying his lover’s position.

Fingers tangled into Brian’s curls, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  Carter murmured endearments in Spanish against his lips, drawing a soft smile from Brian.  They watched as Brian was laid out on the large bed, Carter pressing his lips to exposed skin.

The way Carter treated him was nothing less than tender.  It honestly was a surprise to both Vince and Dom.  They had just never expected someone like Carter to be so loving.  But it was as though Brian’s presence brought out a whole new side to the infamous drug lord.

Soon there was no clothing left between the lovers and Dom shifted, pressing the heel of his palm to the bulge in his pants.  Not that Vince was doing much better.  Honestly, Dom wondered if it would be rude to jerk off to the sight in front of them.  Carter hadn’t that night at Pearl, but then it was technically a compliment to how hot the pair were making them as they made love.

The decision was taken out of his hands as Vince slid one of his down Dom’s jeans, his own dick already in hand as well.  Dom shifted his ass to the edge of the sofa to allow himself to still watch Brian and Carter while his best friend and lover jacked him off.  Dom’s head fell back, picturing how nice it would be to join them in bed.

* * *

The next time they saw Brian the blonde bounded over to them, practically bouncing with energy.  “Can you guys take me somewhere?” he asked hopefully.

Vince and Dom traded a look.  The brunette shrugged, turning back to Brian.  “Umm, sure.  Where’re we going?”

“To get a car,” the blonde answered, already moving towards the house.  “I’ll just be a minute!” he called back over his shoulder before disappearing inside.

Carter chuckled from his place in the shade of the large umbrella kept poolside.  “He asked me last night,” he mentioned, casually smoking a cigar.  “Here.”  He handed Dom a stack of banded hundreds.  “Just make sure it’s safe, and that he’s happy with it.”

“What kind of car are we getting?” Vince asked curiously, eyeing the large amount they’d been given.

Carter shrugged.  “No idea.  I don’t speak car like you three do.  Apparently though, he really wants it and it needs work done on it.”  He looked between the two of them.  “Just make sure you take care of it.”

“No problem,” Dom replied, his voice it’s usual deep gravel.

Brian came rushing back out, dressed in jean shorts and a tee-shirt.  “Come on,” he laughed, starting to rush past them.  He backpedaled though, going to Carter and giving him a passionate kiss.  “Thank you!” he gushed.

“Anything for you Angel,” he replied, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone.  Once again the pair could see it, that gentle side to Carter that they were sure _no one_ else ever had the opportunity to see.

Brian didn’t waste any more time, shoving between Dom and Vince, snagging both their hands and dragging them off towards their cars.

It turned out that the car to catch Brian’s eye was a Skyline at the city impound.  It needed a bit of work done but it was solid.  Dom therefore didn’t see any reason not to hand over the cash, arranging for Jimmy to come out with the wrecker and deliver it to Tej’s.

Over the next couple weeks the trio worked to bring the Skyline to life and up to racing specs.  Carter stopped by on occasion, despite not knowing a whole lot.  Although he clearly had picked up a thing or two from Brian.

Once it was ready to go, Brian opened it up at a street race and blew everyone else out of the water.  Carter had that shark grin on his face where he stood between Dom and Vince at the finish line, waiting for Brian to join them so they could go celebrate.  It didn’t pass any of their attention that they had fallen into an easy companionship.

* * *

It was bound to happen- the four of them.  Dom had felt it, that change in the air.  He wasn’t aware of when exactly it had occurred, but it was like a switch being flipped once it did happen.

Perhaps it was around the time that he and Vince noticed the way Carter watched them; he was always watching.  Whether it was observing the pair together, or the way they were with Brian, he was there.

Or it might have been when Carter started to take care of them like he did Brian.  They would be talking in casual conversation with Brian, or between themselves, about needing something or other- most of the time for their cars- and Carter would instantly provide, without so much as a blink on his part.

Still, it may not have been until he started to actually touch them.  Outside of the occasional business handshake, he didn’t seem to actually _touch_ anyone other than Brian.  But he was touching them now.  It had started with an innocent brush, or a hand on their shoulder, and moved to a lingering touch on their lower back, or a hand on their thigh while they were sitting around talking.

Whatever the trigger was, it didn’t much matter in the end.  Once they started to join the pair in bed, they ended up waking up in the mansion more days than not.

Vince had to laugh the one day, roused from his sleep first, looking at the scene around him.  He was sure that the sight of four men in a sleeping tangle of limbs on the California King bed was one no one in Verone’s employ would ever imagine.

Perhaps their new relationship was where the odd sense of loyalty stemmed from.

It was an evening like any other, or so they thought.  The four of them were out on the town.  That was when some rivals of Carter’s decided to attempt a hit.  Too bad for them that Dom and Vince saw it coming.

Later that night, Carter came into the master bedroom to find Brian and Vince curled around each other, fast asleep.  Dom was lying on the side closest to the door, a place he had insisted on being and no one had argued about it.  Carter could only stand there with a soft smile on his face, gazing at them with the light of the moon shining in through the French doors.

“Gonna come to bed now or what?” Dom’s graveled voice cut through the darkness.  The man’s head lifted, rolling to his back as Carter approached.

“Thank you,” the brunette said, careful to keep his voice low as to not disturb the others, “for protecting Bri today.”

Dom shook his head.  “You don’t gotta thank me Carter.  And in case you missed it, I was protecting _all_ of you.”  He looked over at their sleeping companions.  “Just the way I am with the people I care about.”

He had always protected Vince.  Despite not labeling their relationship, they were all intents and purposes a couple just as Brian and Carter were.  It was funny to Dom how he and Carter could have such obviously strong bonds, yet they could share that with each other as well.

“Still doesn’t hurt being said,” Carter replied, bending over to place a lingering kiss to Dom’s cheek.  Even though they were intimate with Brian, Carter had never crossed that line with them.  Touching them, caring for them, whispered words was all that had happened.  Whatever Carter’s hesitation on the matter was they weren’t sure, but they were willing to wait on him.

Dom relented, surprising Carter by pressing a kiss to the corner of the brunette’s mouth.  Even if it wasn’t meant to last, they would take what they could get for however long they had together.

* * *

One day they got the news.  Carter was leaving the country and he was taking Brian with him.  Dom wasn’t sure why it hit him so hard, his gut clenching and feeling like he would be sick.  Vince, he reacted as he normally did to things- in anger- storming off to be alone on the beach.

Brian frowned, looking from Vince’s retreating form to Dom.  “He’ll be fine,” Dom tried to assure, although he didn’t sound all that convincing.  Thankfully Carter and Brian didn’t call him on it as Dom wasn’t sure he could manage getting into it.  Instead he excused himself to go off after Vince.

“They can’t just leave us like that!” the man barked, whirling on Dom like the hothead he was.

“We can’t keep them here either,” Dom attempted reason.

He understood why they needed to go.  The Feds were breathing down their necks.  The bodies Dom and Vince had piled up had turned heat on Carter’s operation.  The pair needed to leave while they still had the chance.

There was one more run, something that went off without a hitch.  The last of Verone’s dirty money was loaded onto the boat that would take them from the country.  Dom almost asked to come along but they hadn’t exactly been invited, much to Vince’s ire.

It probably wasn’t the best idea but Dom gave Brian a kiss, unwilling to part on bad terms.  He offered Carter a slight smile, hesitating before pulling Carter into a warm hug.  Vince deflated enough to do the same, although he looked like a kick puppy as they stepped away from the dock.

Watching that boat leave was probably the hardest thing either of them had ever done.

* * *

Weeks passed and the funk they had fallen into didn’t seem to pass.  It was clear to both of them they had managed to get attached.  “I want the Buster back,” Vince complained one night, gazing over at Dom from where they sat on the small porch of the houseboat.  “An’ Carter too.”

Dom nodded in agreement, not about to hide how he’d been feeling on the subject.  “I do too V.”  He looked thoughtfully out at the canal, taking a long drink of his Corona.  “I think I know just where we should start looking too.”

* * *

The RX-7 and Maxima rumbled up the drive.  This was the mansion they’d been pointed to by the locals, one nestled down by the beach, out away from anyone else.  They pulled straight up to the house, no gate, no guards, nothing like the compound in Miami.  There was a wall to the front, but it was more for privacy than actual protection.

They got out, walking up to the front door.  They traded a look, still surprised they were standing where they were, that they had gone all that way, just for this.  Vince reached over and took his hand, squeezing it softly.  Dom nodded, knocking on the door.

No one answered.  Another knock, and still nothing.  Dom frowned.

“Let’s try around back,” Vince suggested, noting how they could go around the side to get to the beach.

Sure enough when they got to the back they were greeted with a sight they never thought to see again.  Carter was standing at the edge of the ocean, looking out into the water.  Brian was out there, surfing of all things.  When he came back onto the beach, those sea blue eyes spotted them standing there.

“Dom!” the blonde shouted in surprise.  “Vince!”  He laughed, shoving Carter’s shoulder a bit before running straight for them.

Vince met him halfway, arms wide open for the blonde to crash into.  He grabbed ahold of him tightly, picking him up off the sand.  Dom had to laugh, knowing full well that the gruff man rarely let himself be so emotional.

By the time he and Carter joined them, Vince had put him down and they were both laughing.  Brian flung himself towards Dom, hugging him tightly around the middle.  

Carter was smiling softly at them.  “Bri said you would be coming.”

“Yeah?”  Dom smirked, fingers trailing through those golden locks.  Brian only grinned impishly, those eyes of his reminding Dom of their almost uncanny ability to see all.

It wasn’t Brian’s reaction that shocked them- no they’d been expecting his usual happy-go-lucky response.  It was Carter that had them staring at each other.

“We’ve missed you,” he said, eyes wandering over the three of them.  He then stepped up behind Brian, wrapping an arm around him as he pulled him to his chest.  His free hand reached out, grasping a hold of the first person he could reach.

Vince was surprised at the contact but followed the light tug on his wrist into Carter’s personal space.  He thread his fingers into Vince’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss.  They felt the shifting beside them and Dom stepped up to wrap his large arms around Brian and Vince, his one arm resting on Carter’s.

Carter smirked at Dom a moment, mirroring the large man’s amusement of the situation.  Letting go of Vince, he grabbed the front of Dom’s tank top and pulled him in, lips meeting in the same gentleness he’d shown the other.

Brian, not about to be left out, gave them each a kiss as well.  Though, unsurprising, his involved tongue.  He grinned cheekily at them, sinking further into Carter’s arms.  “You’re staying, aren’t you?” he inquired.

When Dom and Vince both nodded, they found the other couple smiling.  “Come on then,” Carter mentioned.  “Should show you the bedroom.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
